


Twilight: love

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Series: Love , death , birth (harry potter twilight series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Lily is the only 'witch' in this there rest are non magic beings human / stated other, Love Story, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, twilight based story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harry potter twilight style fic harry moved it hogsmeade and meets a vampire names draco and you know the rest .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving to hogsmeade and going to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Mind any spell errors

Harry's parents had just split up his mother moving to Wiltshire (to join a coven) and his dad to a place called hogsmeade  
And so he was left to pick up the pieces , moving to hogsmeade with his father , as they drive there rusty old truck through the country side of Scottish hills harry couldn't help but wander as the stars shone , what else is out there ? And this curiosity along with fate and the fact that when harry was thinking this , a very special kind of shooting star flew by meant  
The question he asked would be answered soon.

They soon arrived at the holiday cabin of Harry's childhood and he soon got resettled in , sighing to himself as he layed back on the bed 

"You'll love it here harry" his dad smiled putting a box down then leaving 

A few days later he started school in Hogwarts , the local school for students his age 

When he arrived he was thrown in with no friends and not very nice students or teachers until he met  
Luna lovegood and soon reconnected with his long time friend ginny weasley who went to beaubaxtons in  
the town next across 

"Harry right ?" Luna smiled 

He nodded "yeah I'm new " 

She smiled "well harry you look lonley and I don't like that come sit with me" he nodded and did just that  
And soon she was explaining who was who until.....

"That's Gregory goyle , the adopted kid of narcissa and lucius Malfoy , they keep themselves to themselves then there  
Is hermione granger another one , there she is , then there is Ron Wesly there all in the year above and finally there's  
Draco Malfoy the youngest and hottest , but don't try anything on he thinks none of the girls or boys round here are good enough." Luna explained 

Draco had of course heard Luna say that and smirked , yes he did wander about this new boy , he seemed .....interesting 

When science came around harry and everyone else got put into pairs much to dracos discomfort 

They spent the whole lesson silent , Harry smelled his hair , nope he was fine , so why did this guy hate him 

And just as the bell went draco darted out bu not before harry noticed his now golden eyes 

He ran and ran to his dad "dad , we have to go , now "

Lucius of course had noticed the colour of dracos eyes telling him something had made him overly wild then usual  
, something new 

"Ok calm down draco , we can hunt now" 

Draco nodded and they all ran at super human speed to hunt 

Of course this meant harry didn't see draco for a week and then he returned 

"Hello I'm err draco Malfoy, I'm your lab partner" he said holding out his hand to which harry shook 

"Harry ....potter why did you ignore me last week" 

Draco smiled slightly "I'm sorry I just had a bad day wasn't in the mood to talk but I'm ok now"

Harry nods disbelievingly in the end they got on much better in the lesson , actually winning the golden onion 

"So what happened do you not like your step father" draco asked m harry shook his head 

"No Severus is great but I had to choose" 

draco nodded 

"Can I ask you something ?" Harry said 

"Sure" 

"Last week , before you darted out , your eyes they changed , they were golden and now there ....blue" 

Shit. Draco thought he saw 

"Contacts" draco explained before walking away 

******************************************************

They didn't talk much for the next month until harry was about to be ran over by dean Thomas and draco ran over  
Impossibly fast and saved him , pushing into the metal creating a massive dent and leaving harry on the floor stunned 

What just happend


	2. Your - your a vampire

After the strange events harry started to wander what had happend , who was he ? No human could do that no he must be super human and so he searched it up before heading to a book store and buying a book , he left the shop walking down a dark ally before a gang of men started taunting him terrified for his life he started to try an fight back but it wasn't enough but session a car wizzed round the corner Screetching harry turned and gasped as draco got out the car 

"Get in the car" he said 

Harry nodded and did as draco said 

Draco glared animalistically and growled at the men before they ran scuttling off , he got in the car slamming the door angrily and driving off 

"You have no idea what they were gonna do to you I heard them" he said driving manickly

"Heard them ? Look you might wanna put your seat belt on" harry gulped 

"you put your seat belt on" 

Harry sighed "calm down draco I'm here now why are you so bothered anyway" 

He huffed "I......just- do you want something to eat" 

Harry frowned " err yeah yeah ok" and so draco drove to a little restraunt he liked 

Harry say eating on his own in silence as draco explained how he could read anyone's mind .....except his .

"Why" 

He shrugged "I dunno but it is"

Harry nodded "so how did you find me ? You said you sensed I was in danger did you ...I don't know follow  
Me or something" 

Draco sighed "yeah I promised I'd stay away but- I can't your .....new , different and I feel ......very......protective , of you"

Harry smiled slightly as they continued to chat and draco drove harry home 

"I'm freezing" harry complained as they were travelling and at the same moment harry and draco touched the same heat button harry gasped and pulled away as there hands met in a Icy touch.

Neither spoke after that before harry was dropped off and then harry went inside and to bed 

The next day searching for what draco was he wasn't normal so he looked online for a term he found in the book 

And soon the pale skin , the no appearance in sunlight , the cold blood, he couldn't believe it draco was a ....vampire ?

And so a week later he confronted him 

"Draco......your amazingly fast ...and strong , your ice cold and as white as snow , you do to eat or drink anything , you didn't seem tired your eyes change colour , your never appear in sunlight" 

Draco breathed "say it" 

Harry's breath hitched 

"What am I " 

Harry breathed out again "vampire" 

He said turning smiling slightly 

"Then ask me what do I eat !" 

Harry frowned 

"Aren't you scared I've killed before I'm stronger than you , you see this tree" draco says stormin over an ripping a root out 

"You couldn't fight me off" 

Harry blinked "im not scared of you" 

Draco pinned him to a rock 

"You should be" 

Harry smiled slightly "but I'm not"

Draco breathed in Harry's scent and jumped into the tree 

"Your like a drug to me harry .....like my own personal brand of heroin" 

Harry bit his lip 

Harry and draco spent the next 4 hours together draco showed harry why he can't go in sunlight , explained about his past  
How he became a vampire etc before they went to a nearby meadow and just spent an hour looking at one another laying in the grass as the sun beamed down on draco as he glimmered 

"Your beautiful" harry breathed for the second time that day an for once rather than saying he was a monster 

Harry went home feeling happy, draco too

And soon they started hanging out and dating before harry met the family 

"Look I know your nervous but it's ok now I told them not to do this mums cooking" 

Draco chuckled


End file.
